Una conexión inmediata
by Mika Roberta
Summary: Una historia entre el Doctor Levi Rivaille (Ackerman) y el lado más frágil y depresivo de Mikasa. Aclaro inmediatamente que ni los personajes ni la serie/manga me pertenecen a mi, sino a Isayama Hajime
1. Unas cuantas copas demás

Cuál es su nombre? –pregunto el recién recibido médico- Mikasa Ackerman señor, según sus antecedentes esta es la segunda vez que intenta lo mismo, ya le dimos lo necesario para evitar que se intoxicará -dijo el joven enfermero

-El doctor Levi se dirigió a la salita en la cual yacía Mikasa recostada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- Buenos días señorita mi nombre es Levi, dígame ¿como se siente? .-Mikasa sin quitar las manos de su rostro respondió casi en un susurro- Intente suicidarme, ¿como cree que me siento? –Levi trago saliva, claro se sintió estúpido- ¿Quiere hablar sobre ello?- esperaba una negación, un insulto, incluso un golpe, estaba entrometiéndose de forma abrupta- Mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos cuando era niña, unos años después perdí a mis padres adoptivos y mi hermanastro se unió a la milicia, no sé si volverá ya no me quedan razones para vivir, nadie me necesita-dijo la muchacha pelinegra sin ningún tipo de emoción quitando sus manos, en ese momento Levi pareció perplejo, era una joven realmente bella, Mikasa lo observo extrañada y después de unos minutos decidió hablar- Sé que el médico es usted, pero¿ se encuentra bien? Esta algo pálido – el volteo el rostro forzándose a dejar de mirarla – Comenzaré a examinarla si no le molesta- Empezó por escuchar su corazón estaba agitada, le impresiono lo bien que lo ocultaba su rostro seguía inexpresivo, generalmente las revisiones no duraban más de 5 minutos pero con ella llevaba más de 30 minutos estuvo tentado a pedirle que se quitará la ropa, pero, el no era tan perverso o pervertido como para aprovecharse de ella, después de todo estaba ahí porque había intentado matarse, pobre joven.-

Creo que deberá volver señorita Ackerman-dijo sentándose en su escritorio- ella se sentó en la silla frente a él- Volver?- él la observo un momento- Necesito completar su ficha médica, debe darme sus datos- ella se limito a asentir- Edad? 18 Tipo de Sangre? No lo sé creí que lo tenían después de la primera vez que estuve aquí- dijo ella- De acuerdo puedo conseguirlo entonces –aclaro su garganta- Pareja estable? No tengo pareja –dijo ella con indiferencia- Es virgen? –ella se quedo viéndolo por un largo rato- Realmente la ficha requiere esa información? –Él frunció el ceño, como pudo ser tan estúpido era más que obvio que lo descubriría- No, solo tengo curiosidad

Mikasa se levanto de la silla, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta y volteo a verlo- Si –dijo para luego salir de ese lugar. Él se quedo perplejo lo había dejado, dudo quizás cinco segundos en salir tras ella- señorita Ackerman, quiere salir conmigo?

Ella se le quedo viendo ruborizada- Esta drogado no? –pregunto ella, el retomo la compostura y su típica expresión de enojo- cree que jugaría con algo así? Soy relativamente nuevo en este lugar, estoy buscando un departamento ya que mi colega se casará y no podré seguir viviendo ahí.-dijo él con seriedad- Bueno donde vivo es bastante amplio, creo que quedan unos cuantos cuartos desocupados, verá como no tengo ingresos decidí arrendar esas habitaciones a jóvenes estudiantes, si quiere algo momentáneo podría ver ese lugar- él se quedo perplejo- Ellos saben que intentaste matarte?-Ellos me trajeron aquí –dijo la joven señalando a un grupo compuesto por un joven alto, su cabello, era de dos tonalidades, una joven de pelo Cataño que estaba comiendo una barra de cereal, un joven rubio de ojos azules un joven rapado de estatura baja y una muchacha de que parecía una niña pequeña- es una casa muy grande .-dijo Mikasa tendiéndole un papel- Aquí está la dirección si es que está interesado- sin nada más que decir se dirigió al encuentro de sus acompañantes para retirarse del lugar.

Al día siguiente a Levi le correspondía turno por la mañana, por la tarde tenia libre así que decidió ir a ver la habitación que Mikasa podía rentarle, al llegar vio una especie de mansión, era realmente enorme, decidió tocar el timbre y en su encuentro salió un muchacho alto debía medir cerca de dos metros- Tsk busco a la señorita Ackerman- dijo apático el joven tembloroso dijo- Mikasa es para ti- cuando apareció la joven el rostro de Levi se volvió más amable, algo en ella lo hacía sentir mejor- Hola doctor Rivaille –dijo la muchacha abriendo la puerta- por favor pase- él hizo caso y entro la casa por dentro era aún más impactante- Bueno tengo dos habitaciones que podrían interesarle –dijo la joven caminando por el pasillo- Esta es la primera –dijo señalando una puerta-adelante puede verla- Levi giro la perilla y entro, era muy acogedora- la desventaja de esta es que esta cerca del cuarto de algunos chicos y ya sabe a veces llegan pasados de copas y están hasta altas horas de la noche con sus escándalos, sígame- caminaron hasta el otro extremo de la casa, parecía apartado- Esta es más tranquila-dijo abriendo la habitación, el se limito a entrar en silencio, era más amplia, la cama un poco más grande y tenía estantes y un escritorio- Es perfecta –dijo él volteando a ver a Mikasa- Cuando puedo mudarme?- Mikasa sonrió- Cuando usted quiera, venga le presentaré a los muchachos-Volvieron a un lugar central, algo que parecía una sala de juegos, chicos necesito su atención-Todos se quedaron en silencio- Él es el doctor Rivaille, es el nuevo huésped de la casa- Levi alzó la mano en señal de saludo- Bueno ella es Historia-la aludida sonrió- Ymir- a la cual poco parecía importarle- Armin- sonrió ampliamente- Reiner -distraído como siempre- Bertholdt- sonrió temeroso-Annie- La chica chasqueo la lengua aburrida- Sasha- quien se encontraba comiendo nuevamente- Connie- estaba concentrado en pasar al siguiente nivel de un juego- Y por ultimo Jean –el aludido le dio una mirada amenazante al recién llegado- esperen y Marco? –pregunto Mikasa- Fue por las compras de la semana –dijo Armin.

En la tarde y con la ayuda de Berth y Armin, Levi ya estaba instalado en su nueva casa, tenia beneficios estaba más cerca del hospital, cerca del centro de la ciudad y estaría más cerca de esa chica, la verdad se sentía conectado con ella.

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo y era capaz de acercarse más a ella, podría decir que eran amigos y si bien el tenia una actitud de mierda con el resto de habitantes, especialmente con Jean, con ella todo era distinto- Descubrió su pasión por la música y es que en ocasiones se quedaban hasta tarde, ella tocando el piano, el deleitándose con su esencia-

Después de unos cuantos meses su relación con el resto estaba mejor, aprovechaba sus vacaciones para pasar más tiempo con Mikasa, esa noche los chicos decidieron jugar a algo, habían traído alcohol eran un grupo bastante grande y después de varias botellas de icores fuertes estaban todos bastante borrachos, Jean propuso jugar a la botella y el resto acepto, el primero en salir fue Armin y al voltear la botella salió Jean, quien a regañadientes beso brevemente a él rubio, luego salió Annie a la cual le correspondía besarse con Bertholdt- No me jodas había dicho ella jalando a Berth a su cuarto- a mi me das más que un beso.- Todos sabían que ellos llevaban varios unos meses saliendo- Y así siguió el juego hasta que salió Mikasa y Levi- se quedaron viendo unos momentos- Vamos Mika es solo un beso –decía Sasha entre risas- Levi puso delicadamente la mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y se acerco para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, podía estar ebrio pero estaba enamorado de ella- estoy cansada dijo ella retirándose de lugar sin voltear a ver a Levi, este se disculpo- bueno chicos mi falta de costumbre me ha ganado, me retiro- dicho esto se levanto y siguió a Mikasa y una vez que la detuvo y la volteo para ver su rostro sonrojado, no pudo dejar de besarla, y así siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación de él, quien cerró la puerta con llave y con delicadeza le quito el vestido que la joven llevaba puesto, era hermosa, era perfecta el la quería para él no importaba lo egoísta que sonará eso, el estaba destinado a conocerla y amarla y ella había nacido para ser la mujer perfecta para él, la joven torpemente le quito su camisa, el beso su cuello y la guio hasta la cama la recostó con delicadeza, ella lo revesaba por unos cuantos centímetros pero eso era lo de menos, el aún con su pantalón puesto y una prominente erección se posiciono sobre ella.- No quiero aprovecharme de ti- dijo besando su frente- Jamás me lo perdona- ella lo interrumpió con un beso apasionado- Sin tolerar más se quito el molesto pantalón y su ropa interior, ella estaba notablemente húmeda en esa zona, el poso su miembro mientras ella lo observaba asustada, ansiosa llena de lujuria en su cuerpo, el introdujo su miembro, ella soltó un grito de dolor aferrándose a él, el espero a que se calmará sabia que debía dolerle y es que sus paredes eran tan estrechas, eso lo enloquecía –Ya estoy mejor-dijo ella suspirando, entonces el comenzó a moverse, haciendo las estocadas cada vez más frecuentes y con mayor potencia, de la boca de la chica salían gemidos de placer y a él eso solo lo encendía más hasta que colapso ella simplemente no pudo contener el calor en su interior y se fue junto con él, quien se quedo un lado de la chica, ambos con la respiración agitada- No creas que he acabado contigo –dijo el introduciendo sus dedos en la muy húmeda zona de la chica- Esta soltó un grito ahogado sin éxito, la estaba torturando su límite de cordura se había rebasado hacia muchas horas atrás pero jamás pensó que podía llegar a sentir ese nivel de excitación y placer, después de un rato jugando con sus dedos, Levi se reincorporo para someterla nuevamente luego exhaustos se durmieron el rodeándola, protegiéndola, con sus brazos, para el sin duda había sido la mejor noche de su vida, y estaba más que seguro que le había dejado claro a ella que desde ahora en adelante ella le pertenecía a él.

Ella despertó primero a la mañana siguiente, adolorida, confundida, abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedo pasmada al ver la situación en la que se hallaba con Levi, Buenos días—dijo el besando la diferente de la chica- Ella ruborizada respondió al Buenos días.


	2. La Gran Amenaza

**Loooooooooooooooooooooooo siento prometo no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo :'C No merezco vivir lo sé al menos no mató a la mitad de los personajes chidos como Isa la Llama, a quien por cierto, pertenece Shingeki No kyojin.**

La aludida volteó el rostro ruborizado mientras se levantaba cubriéndose con la sabana, se dirigía a la salida, sin decir nada, cuando el agarre firme de la mano del doctor la hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. Sus mejillas ardían, lo admitía, ese hombre llamo su atención desde el comienzo, pero solo llevaban unos cuantos meses conociéndose, lo peor es que ni siquiera mantenían una relación.- **Por favor**.- La voz de aquel hombre parecía suplicante, la muchacha dio un pequeño brincó cuando sintió sus brazos abrazándola paulatinamente, para no ser rechazados, se puso de pie frente a ella.- **Mikasa, no te vayas.**

La joven dejó caer su frente en el hombro del azabache, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, amenazaban con salir y no detenerse.- **Y-Yo no** .- sentía un maldito nudo en su garganta, la estaba ahogando, sentía que le faltaba el aire y sus pulmones le quemaban el pecho.- **Lo siento, no soy esa clase de chica, yo no suelo beber, ni yo, yo jamás había…**

**Mikasa**- podía sentir su voz segura, con firmeza y algo de enojo.- **Tú no eres una persona cualquiera para mí, he aprendido a conocer cada uno de los detalles de tu ser**- suspiro agobiado.- **He caído rendido a tus pies desde el momento en el que te vi, en aquella consulta, yo simplemente, no quiero que llores.-** Hizo una pausa mientras la observaba ladino, para cerciorarse de que no estuviese llorando.- **Sé que han sido solo 6 meses viviendo contigo, pero me hicieron comprender que simplemente no puedo alejarme de ti. ¿Cómo lo consigues mocosa de mierda? Cuando te veo, simplemente la parte racional de mi cerebro deja de funcionar. Es esto lo que llaman amor ¿No? Cada instante en el trabajo se transforma en una tortura lejos de ti, sin saber cómo te encuentras, si habrás comido algo, si estas triste, si has tocado la pieza de piano que tanto me gusta.- **sonrió apenado estaba sonrojado, jamás había sentido algo similar por nadie, quería protegerla, esta chica había sufrido tanto, una dulce niña a la que le gustaba tomar helado y tocar el piano, conversar con sus compañeros de casa, cocinar en los días lluviosos, era una mujer realmente maravillosa, detrás de la máscara de indiferencia que solía llevar, era una frágil niña que soñaba con conocer el mundo, llena de curiosidad y la persona más bondadosa que él había conocido en su vida.-

De pronto algo lo distrajo, la chica se había separado unos cuantos centímetros de él, para observarlo mientras lloraba, esto lo descompuso, su mundo se vino abajo al verla en ese estado, no quería que ella se sintiera culpable de lo que había sucedido, simplemente fueron guiados para encontrar ese hilo rojo que los unía y esa noche habían comprobado que su destino era estar juntos.- **Yo solo sé que desde que llegaste, solo no quería morir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí realmente acompañada, sentí que alguien me comprendía, pero le pido que me entienda, creo que estoy enamorada de usted, sin embargo, esto ha sido demasiado confuso, maldita sea, es su forma de ser, la forma en la que me mira, en la que me habla, y cuando usted sonríe es simplemente, inexplicable el cómo me hace sentir.- **Al escuchar esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ella lo quería, más bien había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, un gran golpe es su pecho le hizo sentir que podría morir de felicidad en ese momento.

**Mikasa.- **comenzó a hablar mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.- **Yo te amo.-** Dicho esto deposito pequeños besos en todo el rostro de la chica.- **Déjame sanar tus heridas, permíteme protegerte, yo jamás me iré de tu lado.- ** Sin más que decir y sin esperar una respuesta la besó, un beso lleno de amor, de calidez y comprensión, un beso que le hacía notar que eran un complemento perfecto y distanciándose un poco de ella para besar su frente concluyó.- **Nos tomaremos las cosas con calma, como debía ser ¿Esta bien?.-** la morena se limitó a asentir con un agresivo tono carmín invadiendo su rostro.

Mikasa solía despertar muy temprano y esta vez a pesar de que había dormido hasta más tarde no había nadie en pie aún, con la misma ropa del día anterior corrió a su cuarto para ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia, decidieron no decirle al resto de momento que empezarían a salir juntos, esperarían un poco para darles la gran noticia, de otra forma sospecharían que había ocurrido antes entre ellos esa noche, decidieron que ese sería su pequeño secreto, harían las cosas bien, paso a paso como era debido.

Tras unos días en los que era algo incómodo hablar frente al resto sin que sus rostros adoptaran un tono carmín, Armin recibió una gran noticia, ideo un plan para que Mikasa pudiese tocar en un acto en su preparatoria, los soldados serían recibidos con una gran bienvenida, esperaba ver a Eren allí, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que Mikasa había intentado suicidarse unos meses atrás, Mikasa jamás supo que Eren se había marchado porque lo que sentía por ella no era posible debido a que eran casi hermanos, el castaño estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía evitar verla como la hermosa y atractiva mujer que era, solía desahogarse con Armin, diciendo que se sentía un enfermo al sentir esa atracción por su hermana, y que se iría para curarse de ese mal.

Mikasa pareció extrañada pero después de que el resto de sus amigos insistiera, no pudo negarse, ese día estaban los soldados, mezclados con sus ropas de civil, regresando a la que era su preparatoria antes de marcharse, el piano se encontraba en medio del escenario, tras escena Levi la animaba, jamás había tocado frente a tantas personas, respiro hondó para empezar a tocar una de las piezas que el azabache más disfrutaba, tras varios minutos todos aplaudían y pedían otra tonada más, la última su pieza favorita, la cual le había enseñado su madre, al finalizar hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse, caminaba hacia donde Levi se encontraba, cuando un despeinado cabello castaño la distrajo, al ver el rostro de su hermano sintió que un escalofrío recorrer su columna, pensó que jamás la volvería a ver, sintió desvanecerse en ese mismo lugar, más aún cuando el joven evadiendo a Levi se acercó para abrazarla, la rodeo con sus brazos con firmeza.- **He vuelto a casa** .- susurró este a su oído. Levi por su parte apretaba sus dientes encolerizado. Quería patear a ese sujeto. ¡¿Quién era él para abrazar así a Mikasa?!, Mikasa forcejeó con el chico alejándose de este para darle una sonora bofetada. Tanto su sorpresa como la de aquel castaño se hicieron presentes.- **¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS NO TE COMUNICASTE CONMIGO?! ESTABA PREOCUPADA MALDITA SEA!** .- tras gritarle al castaño la chica comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

De camino a casa nadie menciono nada, la azabache estaba molesta porque le habían ocultado la llegada de Eren, se sentía aliviada de que estuviese bien, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía traicionada.- **¿Y tú quién eres?** .- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes a Levi, tras las cientas de miradas asesinas que este le otorgo durante el camino.- **Levi Rivaille.- **Dijo el doctor cortante**. –Un gusto señor, soy Eren Jaeger, Mikasa no me ha presentado, en ocasiones suele ser un poco descortés, discúlpela usted, será difícil encontrarte un marido Mikasa.- **concluyó el joven sonriendo socarrón tras ver a la chica entrar por el umbral de la puerta, tanto él como Levi seguían fuera de la casa.- **Dudó mucho que le sea muy difícil.- **dijo finalmente el azabache quedando frente al recién llegado.- **¿Disculpe?.- **el castaño parecía notablemente confundido.- **No le será difícil encontrar un marido, puedes estar seguro de eso.- **el azabache llevó su mano a su frente mientras hablaba como sí tuviese jaqueca o algún otro malestar, permanecía con el ceño fruncido.- **Lo sé, una chica tan linda como ella.- el castaño hizo una pausa**.- **es imposible que no encuentre a alguien, además es muy atenta y cocina exquisito, inclusive yo me casaría con alguien así.-** El azabache bufó.- **Lastima que no puedes quererla de esa forma ¿No? Después de todo, ella es tu hermana ¿No es cierto Eren? Pierdo mi tiempo contigo.- **El castaño quedó en blanco, acaso este sujeto estaba interesado en Mikasa?! Apretó firme sus dientes.- **No se le acerqué, Mikasa es mía, regrese para poder estar a su lado.-** El mayor lo observó ladino acercándose a la puerta.- **Llegaste demasiado tarde, mocoso de mierda.- **Eren lo cogió del brazo deteniéndolo.-** Voy a luchar por ella.-**Levi intentó permanecer en calma, quería hacerlo mierda a patadas.- **Adelante, haz lo que quieras tu tiempo ha caducado Jaeger, y yo, jamás sería tan estúpido como para dejarla sola.**

…**. Tal vez continuará **

**Rayos! Recorcholis soy una maldita por no haber actualizado, tengo una gran idea okno pero quiero agregarle más drama :/D y escenas ewé bueno ya usted sabe ¿No? **


	3. Can you turn my black roses red?

**Me declaro culpable :C Lo siento no había actualizado porque la Universidad consume mi tiempo, algo que actualmente hace mi trabajo u.u en fin este cap será muy doloroso, seré mala, haré sufrir a nuestros azabaches favoritos, ya saben el fic es dramático :c **

**0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0**

La guerra había comenzado, ambos intentaban llamar su atención por todos los medios posibles, Levi por su parte, se sentía… patético, en toda su vida siempre tuvo a cuanta chica quisiera tendida a sus pies con solo chasquear un dedo, no es que fuese un mujeriego, ni nada de ello, simplemente estaba consciente de lo que causaba en las chicas, pero ahora, era la primera vez que debía "hacer algo" para llamar la atención de la muchacha en la cual estaba interesado, Y es que… DEMONIOS… Estaba loco por ella, nadie Jamás lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, y ese maldito de Jaeger, Tsk como se aprovechaba de ser "su hermano" la chica muchas veces se veía obligada a consentirlo, y debía prestarle tanta atención, le hervía la sangre, él recurría al chantaje emocional y salía victorioso, maldito tramposo, para la mala fortuna de Levi, su trabajo lo llamaba nuevamente, sus vacaciones finalizaron y ese idiota pasaría demasiado tiempo con la azabache.

Llevaba casi un mes de regreso en el trabajo cuando regresaba de su turno por la mañana temprano, trabajar el turno de noche lo agotaba, escucho la voz de la morena en la cocina parecía alterada, quiso entrar pero en el instante en el que escucho la voz de Eren se detuvo abruptamente.-** ENTIENDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE TE AMO.- **había gritado el castaño, a Levi le hervía la sangre, quería partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

**D-Deja de decir ese tipo de tonterías**.- pidió la chica con la voz quebrada, estaba llorando y su voz era casi inaudible, se abrazaba a sí misma como buscando consolarse.- **Estoy con Levi entiéndelo de una maldita vez ¿Si? Tú, Tú y yo somos hermanos.**

**Mikasa metete esto de una puta vez en tu cabeza de chorlito, te amo, y… sé que me amas.- **lo había soltado sin más, ante una sorprendida azabache.

**Eren… Y-Yo te amo.- **El corazón de Levi se sintió exprimido tras las palabras de la chica.- **Pero solo como a un hermano, no puedo verte de otra forma, porque eso es lo que somos y debemos seguir de esa forma Eren, como hermanos, tu y yo crecimos juntos Eren, tus padres me acogieron como a una hija, ¿no lo entiendes? Somos hermanos**

**NO LO SOMOS! MALDITA SEA MIKASA, JODER DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO, ÉL ES MAYOR QUE TÚ, QUE TAL SI LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE ES COGER CONTIGO?! ESE HOMBRE PUEDE ESTAR CASADO, QUE TAL SI SOLO ERES SU PUTA.- **Eren estaba furioso, ¿Por qué Levi, por qué no él?

**Te aseguro que no estoy casado.**- Dijo finalmente el azabache apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mientras frotaba con una mano el puente de su nariz.- **Ya la oíste ¿No? Si ella no te había comentado que estamos juntos, solo fue para no lastimarte, moría de ganas de refregártelo en la cara, pero ella solo me reprochaba mi actitud**.- la chica bajo el rostro apenada**.- Mikasa es mía, pretendo casarme con ella ¿Lo has entendido?.-** El rostro del dueño de esos ojos verde estaba rojo por la furia sin embargo permaneció en silencio y tras darle una última mirada a su "hermana" se retiró. Levi por su parte camino a paso seguro hasta la azabache que estaba notablemente ruborizada y alzando su rostro la beso.-

Las semanas trascurrían y Levi cada vez que estaba en casa se mantenía abrazando a la morena, o la cogía de la mano. Si bien ya todos sabían que ellos estaban saliendo, dos jóvenes seguían mirando al azabache con mucho recelo, el primero, Jean, y es que él aún sentía cosas por Mikasa, sin embargo ya no la hostigaba, por otro lado el castaño portador de aquellos ojos verdes. En su mente llevaba semanas planeando algo, Mikasa sería solo de él, a cualquier costo.

Aquella tarde todos los chicos, excluyendo a Mikasa, irían a una fiesta, Levi tenía turno hasta la mañana siguiente, así alrededor de las 10 Mikasa yacía sola en la casa. Decidió irse a la cama temprano, estaba cansada y tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. Salía de su ducha cuando alguien la cogió abruptamente por la espalda, quería gritar, pero inmediatamente sus gritos fueron silenciados, recibió un fuerte golpe, un puñetazo certero que la derribo y la hizo impactar sobre su cama, y entonces lo vio, con una jeringa en la mano, un sedante, lo clavo sin consideración en la pierna de la morena, quién intentaba forcejear con aquel sujeto, pero él sedante la dejaba sin fuerzas, _Levi _llamó mentalmente como en busca de ser salvada, el sujeto se quitó el pasamontañas que llevaba para luego sonreír socarrón.- **Ahora serás solo mía, hermanita.-** Eren se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a devorar su cuello blanquecino, Mikasa lloraba, gritaba e intentaba apartarlo, todo era inútil, pidió ayuda tantas veces, ayuda que jamás llego. Un grito de dolor atravesó su garganta cuando su cuerpo fue invadido, quería morir, ¿que había hecho ella para merecer esa tortura? Estaba siendo tomada a la fuerza por quién toda su vida considero su hermano, por la luz de sus ojos, y ahora era el encargado de borrar todo rastro de vida de ellos, Mikasa ya no lloraba, no forcejeaba, el sedante ya había hecho efecto hace bastante, no tenía fuerzas- **Mikasa te amo**.- rugió Eren, sin embargo, la azabache había muerto, aquello no podía considerarse vida, no pudo gritar al sentir el gran dolor cuando Eren mordía sus pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar, ni pudo quejarse cuando tras derramarse dentro de ella, este había salido y se había desplomado sobre ella, para después marcharse con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejándola sola, en shock y sangrando, claro, ella había sido penetrada mientras ella no estaba si quiera un poco húmeda, lo cual había provocado un severo desgarro, no podía levantarse, el cuerpo aún le pesaba a causa del sedante, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y su labio inferior seguía hinchado a causa del puñetazo inicial y de los múltiples besos forzados.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso pero en cuanto entró Jean preguntando algo, un poco pasado de copas y la vio en ese estado, comenzó a gritar horrorizado, los demás llegaron en su auxilio, las chicas lloraban desconsoladas, mientras que Reiner cogió a Mikasa en sus brazos como intentado no romperla en su frágil estado, y poniéndole una manta encima salió a la calle tragando saliva con dificultad, podía sentir la sangre de la chica resbalar por uno de sus brazos, junto a Berth llamaron un taxi que los llevo a toda velocidad al hospital, entraron corriendo con ella en sus brazos, parecía estar perdiendo la consciencia, eso no podía ser bueno, las personas veían con horror la escena, y el rastro de sangre que dejaba la chica tras el camino que seguían mientras el rubio la cargaba, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, les indico que la pusieran en una camilla e inmediatamente en compañía con quienes parecían ser enfermeros se la llevaron, unos minutos después llegaron el resto de sus amigos.

Estabilizarla había sido difícil para la mujer, Mikasa se encontraba con severas contusiones y con hemorragia, el desgarro en su vagina era serio, y la pérdida de sangre solo lograba que todo el procedimiento al que debieron proceder de urgencia fuese mucho más arriesgado, sin embargo lo logró y a pesar de su estado de inconciencia se encontraba estable y fuera de riesgo vital.

Levi quién salía del quirófano tras operar a unos de sus pacientes, tras varias en el difícil procedimiento, escucho como unas enfermeras se iban lamentando y parecían conmocionadas**.- Pobre muchacha se ve muy joven ¿Qué bestia le habrá hecho tal cosa?**

**Llego en mal estado, perdió mucha sangre pensamos que no sobreviviría a la operación.- **comentó la otra suspirando.- **Solo espero que la muchacha se recuperé ¿Recuerdas su nombre? Su familia vino con ella ¿Quién la trajo?**

**Ahora que lo mencionas sus amigos están afuera. Deberíamos ir a informarles que la señorita Ackerman está estable.-**Dijo la primera enfermera, Levi estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó el nombre de la joven de la cual hablaban. No podía ser ella, no podía, debía ser un percance de apellido. Aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de las mujeres, quienes se voltearon a verlo.- **Doctor Levi…**

**¿Dónde está la señorita Ackerman?- **Intento mantener su voz firme, falló. Tras oír el número de la sala comenzó a dar grandes zancadas y antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo y rezando internamente para que no fuese ella. Su mundo se vino abajo cuando al abrir la puerta vio a la azabache con una mascarilla de oxígeno, con moretones en su rostro y una magulladura en su labio inferior, además se veían marcas en la extensión de su cuello, o lo que quedaba a la vista.- **Mikasa** .- su llamado fue tan doloroso, la doctora quien seguía al lado de la muchacha con una expresión de tristeza. Se sorprendió al verlo, más aún al escucharla llamarla, asumió que la conocía así que comenzó a hablar.-

**Llego en muy mal estado, tiene severas contusiones, y un serio desgarro, tuve que interceder antes de que ella, bueno, tu sabes… **- Levi no dejo de mirar a la chica de cabellos negros en ningún momento, se acercó y tomo su mano.- **Los análisis demuestran que usaron un sedante con ella, ese desgraciado, como se atrevió a violar a una muchachita. Sus amigos la encontraron, ya había perdido mucha sangre, Por Dios que brutalidad no lo comprendo, ella solo fue víctima de ese desgraciado, no sé quién le habrá hecho esto, pero es un enfermo… -**Al ver que Levi no decía nada y los ojos de este comenzaban a cristalizarse ella no pudo evitarlo.- **Rivaille ¿La conoces?**

**Hmp.-** se limitó a decir el pelinegro mientras apretaba el puño de su mano libre, sus nudillos estaban blancos, tras unos momentos de un silencio desgarrador, él hablo.- **Mikasa, ella, es mi prometida.- **Si bien no era formal, él hace dos días había comprado los anillos, esperaba la ocasión perfecta para pedirle a la chica que se casará con él, los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon por la impresión.

**N-No sabes cuánto lo siento.-**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso casi un mes y ella seguía inconsciente, no había razón física para ello, así que la teoría médica era que su mente en un intento de suprimir el dolor se había anulado temporalmente. Eren había ido a visitarla aquel día, se sentía la peor mierda de la historia, había consumido drogas aquella noche, pero, eso no lo justificaba, la presión lo estaba volviendo loco, Mikasa jamás se lo perdonaría, quería morir, pero sería la escapatoria de un cobarde si se suicidaba. Levi permanecía en silencio sosteniendo la mano de Mikasa, tras ver a Eren si quiera empezó a discutir con él, como solía hacerlo, estaba demasiado angustiado como para estupideces, Eren se acercó a ver el rostro de Mikasa y sin más se lanzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba.- **Lo siento hermanita, ¿por qué tenías que estar sola esa noche? ¿Por qué nadie pudo impedirlo? .-**Se odiaba y odiaba a Levi, los odiaba a todos, si ese día alguien hubiese regresado antes, si ese día alguien lo hubiese detenido….

Mikasa comenzó a abrir los ojos, el monitor la mostraba exaltada, Levi parpadeo varias veces y luego quitando a Eren de encima se aferró a la chica.- **Mikasa, Mikasa, amor estas de vuelta…**

La chica estaba ciertamente mareada, intento empujar a Levi, ella recordó aquella noche fatídica, se sentía sucia, cuando alzo la vista y vio esos ojos verdes mirándola angustiados, comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué él?.- **Llévatelo.- **pidió con agonía.- **Sácalo de aquí, por favor. **Y sin más tras ver el sufrimiento de su hermana, Eren salió corriendo de la habitación, vio que llevaban utensilios en un carrito y sin detenerse a pensarlo saco una tijeras enterrándolas en su pecho, el grito de la enfermera no se hizo esperar, y el chico de ojos verdes cayó al piso votando sangre por su boca, prefería ser un cobarde y matarse, pagar todas sus penas en el infierno que ver esa cara en Mikasa nuevamente, ahora no estaba drogado, pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos y saber que el causante era él, no… Definitivamente no podría vivir con ello.

Mikasa no paraba de llorar, Levi estaba confundido pero se limitaba a abrazarla a pesar de que ella se opusiera, y finalmente se volvió a dormir, y él se quedó velando por su bienestar, supuso que no quería que su hermano la viese en ese estado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eren llevaba más de ocho meses en coma tras el incidente, lo habían salvado de milagro según el médico que lo opero, Mikasa tras un mes internada, salió una vez recuperada físicamente de aquella fatídica noche, sin embargo tras ello, no volvió a ser la misma, no dejaba que nadie la tocase, ni siquiera las chicas, lloraba a diario y constantemente despertaba gritando, tras ser atormentada con las pesadillas que le recordaban aquel momento. Levi pacientemente permanecía a su lado, la cuidaba, y era él quien la asistía en momentos difíciles, ese día tras encontrarla con un frasco de pastillas en las manos, él se lo había arrebatado y la había abrazado con fuerza, todos la vigilaban, todos la protegían, sabían que la frágil Mikasa lo intentaría en algún momento, suicidarse.- **Mikasa, ya basta.**

**Déjame en paz.- **ella golpeaba el torso de este con sus escasas fuerzas mientras lloraba.- **Maldigo aquella noche, maldigo no haber salido con los chicos, maldigo el día en que ese desgraciado me toco, no merezco vivir, estoy manchada, soy una basura.**

Ella jamás había mencionado quién era, si ella lo conocía, sin embargo todos sabían que ese mal nacido había planeado muy bien las cosas, suponían que era un acosador que la había estado espiando, en cuanto a Eren, ella era la única que no lo iba a ver, todos pensaban que se debía a que le afectaba demasiado ver a su hermano en coma.

Tras casi una hora ella se tranquilizó dejo de golpearlo y hablo con la voz quebrada.- **No comprendo cómo sigues con una mujer como yo, Levi, fui usada, fui traicionada y jamás podré borrar la huella que ese mal parido dejo.- **Trago saliva con dificultad**.- No quiero que sigas atado a mí, yo jamás seré una mujer completa, mi vida esta arruinada, no quiero que arruines la tuya por mi culpa, cada vez que alguien me toca, me recuerda esa maldita noche, no podremos volver a estar juntos de forma normal, yo… No puedo amarte, no tengo ese derecho, las personas son demasiado problemáticas, las personas a las que quieres, te traicionan.- **

**Mikasa… No voy a dejarte, te amo, mételo en tu cabeza ¿De acuerdo?, sé que ha de ser muy difícil para ti, para mí también lo es, pero no ha sido culpa tuya- **él se sentía culpable de no haberla protegido, no la comprendía totalmente, pero quería salvarla de la soledad en la que ella se había encerrado desde aquel día.- ** tú solo fuiste una víctima de ese canalla, pero yo no puedo alejarme de ti ¿Comprendes? Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti, déjame sanar esa herida, déjame aliviar tu dolor, prometo jamás volver a dejarte sola- **un nudo en su garganta lo hizo tomar una pausa.**- prometo cuidarte, prometo amarte hasta mi último día de vida, cásate conmigo…**

Los ojos de la azabache se habían ensanchado por la conmoción, era egoísta, lo sabía, ella no podría estar con él, cada vez que ellos intentarán ir más allá las imágenes de Eren regresarían a su mente, atormentándola, son embargo y a pesar de que le había pedido que se alejará de ella, simplemente no lo quería fuera de su vida, sin él se sentiría completamente vacía, más que ahora, que yacía encerrada en su mundo de soledad y dolor, se aferró a él mientras lloraba.- **Creo que deberías saberlo… -**Tal vez la odiaría después de esto, pero el merecía saber la verdad.

**¿Eh? **-. Parecía realmente extrañado, sin embargo espero a que ella hablara.

**Esa noche**.- la voz se le quebró.- **Quién me dejo en ese estado**.- se estaba forzando demasiado, sentía que iba a desmayarse.- **Fue Eren**.- luego de eso, negro.

_Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren_, Ese nombre resonó en su cabeza, ese hijo de… cargo a Mikasa hasta su cama, ahora lo entendía todo, la razón por la que Eren intento suicidarse ese día… Lo haría pagar, mataría a ese imbécil… Jamás había sentido tanto odio hacia una persona.

No se volvió a mencionar el tema, tras meditarlo Levi supuso que a pesar de todo, ella nunca lo perdonaría si le hacía algo a su hermano, quiso desconectarlo, tal vez inyectarle algún veneno, pero echaría por la borda todo su esfuerzo, perdería su trabajo, iría a la cárcel, perdería a Mikasa, y de seguro se ganaba su rencor, de cierta forma sabía que para el castaño, nada sería más doloroso que si algún día llegase a despertar de su coma, que ver que el cariño que Mikasa le profesaba había muerto y en lugar de ello, se anidaba odio y rencor en su lastimado corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de 10 meses desde aquella noche, no habían muchos avances, Mikasa seguía sumida en el dolor, apartaba constantemente a Levi y al resto, Eren seguía sin mostrar mejoría. Ella había dejado de tocar el piano, se sentía vacía, si lo asumía, ella esperaba tener un futuro con Levi, esperaba casarse con él, y tener un par de azabaches revoloteando por aquí y por allá. Pero esa noche, su vida se había acabado, su amor por Levi se vio reprimido y lo guardo bajo llave en su corazón, no lo arrastraría con él a ese infierno, lo amaba como jamás había amado a alguien, jamás se perdonaría que por su culpa él se privara de conocer a una mujer digna de él, una mujer pura, que lo mereciera y pudiese demostrarle todo el amor que sintiera por este, no como ella, era una flor marchita, se había transformado en una rosa negra, sin vida, una flor que no vivía, solo sobrevivía día tras día, sus días habían perdido el sentido, deseaba estar muerta.

Para él la distancia impuesta por la muchacha era demasiado dolorosa, deseaba abrazarla, deseaba besarla, deseaba borrar las huellas de aquel mal nacido de su cuerpo, deseaba eliminar los registros de aquella maldita noche, era paciente, debía serlo, porque sin importar que ella lo rechazará y lo alejará diciéndole que su contacto le hacía daño, que cada vez que la tocaba le quemaba la piel, él no podía rendirse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Armin, se encontraba en el hospital junto a Eren cuando este comenzó a moverse sutilmente, desesperado llamo a un médico cuando el castaño tras abrir los ojos de golpe comenzó a llorar y a agitarse, lo que provoco un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

El día que falleció Eren, Mikasa lloro, pero no por la razón que ellos creían, no sentía pena por él, ni mucho menos, lo cual de cierta forma, en el fondo, la hacía sentir culpable, pero al recordar aquella noche, se sentía aliviada, sentía que el mundo había hecho justicia y esperaba que su hermano se quemará en el infierno. No tendría que verle la cara jamás, y eso le quitaba un peso de los hombros. Días después le llevo un ramos de rosas negras a su tumba, de esa forma despedía todo tipo de recuerdo de él, quería ser feliz, quería volver a tener una vida, y para ello, todo lo sucedido se quedaría enterrado para no volver a abrir el tema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche se levantó por un poco de agua, una ligera capa de sudor cubría su rostro, se dirigía a su cuarto cuando se quedó mirando su piano, hacía mucho que no tocaba, un año más o menos, se acercó lentamente para deslizar su mano por el borde de este, se sentó y suspiro hondo, quería volver a sentirse plena, se preguntaba si eso sería posible alguna vez, sería capaz de borrar el daño hecho, quería tocar una pieza, con mucho cuidado, llevo sus manos a una danza que traspasaba la melodía que en ese momento estaba en su cabeza al piano, se sentía en calma tocando y solo se detuvo cuando unos pasos se acercaron hasta la sala y allí estaba Levi, quitándose su abrigo mirándola embobado, hacía tanto que no la escuchaba tocar, su piel se había erizado.

Se acercaba peligrosamente la fecha, aquella noche, y a pesar de que intentaba superarla, seguía siendo muy difícil para ella, él podía ver la tristeza través de sus ojos, quería salvarla, pero ella misma era quien se lo impedía.

Se quedaron observando en silencio por mucho tiempo, a cierta distancia, el lugar había sido invadido por cierta tensión, podía palparla en el aire, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella ya se había levantado para retirarse de la sala, sabía que no debería, pero lo hizo, la siguió y antes de que consiguiera cerrar la puerta tras ella, ella había detenido y tras ingresar a la habitación, la había cerrado bajo llave, y tras voltearse atrapo los labios de la morena en un beso lleno de ese amor que ella había rechazado, el cual clamaba a gritos por ella. No supo cómo sucedió pero agradecía al cielo que en vez de golpearlo la chica hubiese cerrado sus ojos, aceptando sus sentimientos, no quería, juraba al cielo que no quería hacerlo, pero sus manos involuntariamente y casi por instinto había comenzado a recorrer la espalda de la azabache sabía que ella no estaba lista, se lo había dicho cientos de veces, pudo sentir lágrimas caer por aquellas suaves mejillas y en ese instante se separó de ella como si quemará.-** Mikasa, lo lamento yo no quería… forzarte a nada.- **Hace unas cuantas semanas en un arrebato él la había besado de forma apasionada, se habían dejado llevar, pero en el momento en que este había comenzado a besar su cuello, esta se había echado a llorar desconsolada, mientras agarraba su cabeza y daba pequeños golpes como si intentará sacar una imagen de ella.-

La morena suspiro frustrada, ella había sido quien le había dicho que quería intentarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, le dolía, sentía que hacía lo que había intentado evitar por casi un año, arrastrarlo con ella a una vida de incertidumbre, sabía que debía esforzarse, o Levi se iría, se marcharía ante sus actitudes tan cambiantes, en un instante lo busca y le ofrece intentarlo y al siguiente lo ignora, luego permite que la bese para luego echarse a llorar, rayos, Joder! Sentía tanta impotencia, apretó los puños con fuerza, y después sin entender porque le volteo la cara a Levi con un bofetada, para después agarrarlo de la camisa y besarlo, el aludido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella lo había corrido ya de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikasa esta es la oportunidad de tu vida.- insistía Armin mostrándole la carta nuevamente.- **Solo te piden dos canciones, solo piénsalo, todo el mundo podría deleitarse con tu hermosa música, que recibas esta invitación a ese programa de talentos es increíble**.- reitero

Maldecía en su interior a Sasha por haberla postulado y haber mandado uno de sus antiguos videos. Pero Armin tenía razón toda la vida había soñado con ser pianista profesional, amaba tocar con todo su corazón, pero le aterraba el público, le aterraba fallar, la música era lo único que siempre tendría con ella.- Vale.- se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto, en el pasillo se topó con Levi, este si quiera la miro estaba confundido por la actitud de la chica, lo volvía loco, un día lo amaba al siguiente parecía odiarlo, estaba colmando su paciencia, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella joven y de cierta forma sus esperanzas comenzaban a derrumbarse.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero ella noto que la luz en los ojos de este, desaparecía, tenía miedo, no quería perderlo, pero aún tenía miedo a salir lastimada, a volver a ser traicionada, se adentró en su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, pero la melodía de hace unos días resonaba en su cabeza, quería decirle a Levi lo que sentía pero cada vez que lo intentaba rompía en llanto. Debía mostrarle como se sentía. Poso su vista en la rosa negra que yacía en un pequeño florero sobre su repisa, respiro hondo mientras la melodía la invadía nuevamente.- ** ¿Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?...**.- Sin decir nada más tomo un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llevaba un vestido negro de corte recto que le llegaba a la rodilla, como era de costumbre, no llevaba maquillaje, respiraba hondo y caminaba de un lado a otro como una pantera enjaulada, Levi la observaba ir y venir sentado desde su silla, se le hacía divertido verla tan nerviosa, y tan empeñada en negarlo, se levantó finalmente para tomarla por los hombros.- **Tranquila, todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo? Vamos anímate, eres una excelente pianista, los dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.**

Claro él no sabía que aquella noche había algo más, algo que ella no hacía desde que era niña, cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos y la vida le sonreía.- **Hmp… Levi por favor presta mucha atención a lo que sucederá en el momento en el que suba a ese escenario, me es difícil explicarte como me siento, la segunda pieza que toque es para ti, sé que todo ha sido muy difícil desde que… -**La chica trago saliva con dificultad.- **Desde aquella noche, sin embargo, me estoy esforzando, disculpa mi egoísmo, no puedo dejar que te marches y sin embargo no puedo responderte como mujer, estoy asustada, me haces sentir… diferente.- **Lo estaba soltando todo de golpe, necesitaba descargarse.- **jamás me había enamora…**

**Señorita Ackerman es su turno.-** La llamo un hombre interrumpiéndola, quizás salvándola, quizás llevándola a vivir la mayor vergüenza de su vida, la morena asintió y respiro hondo, dejando atrás a un confundido azabache que decidió emprender su rumbo hacia el público donde sus amigos lo esperaban, claro ellos no se lo perderían por nada, el ver tocar a Mikasa los hacía felices, pues aquella noche negra se borraba poco a poco.

Mikasa camino a lo largo del escenario, sentía que le temblaban las piernas, y al sentir laz luces enfocándola sintió una gran necesidad de huir, pero entre todas las caras que la observaban se enfocó en la de sus amigos, sonrió, debía solo concentrarse en ellos, o para lo que haría ahora, en Levi, el resto, aquellos desconocidos, daban igual, alzo la mano a modo de saludo y se sentó frente al piano, en ese instante acomodo el micrófono a una altura apropiada, y comenzó a tocar…

**I'm so tired of being here**

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

_Suprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

**And if you have to leave**

_Y si tienes que marcharte_

**I wish that you would just leave**

_Desearía que solo te vayas_

**You presence still lingers here**

_Tu presencia todavía sigue aquí_

**And won't leave me alone**

_Y no me quiere dejar sola_

**Vaya, es increíble jamás la había escuchado cantar, su voz es muy hermosa ¿No? .- **Reiner parecía muy impresionado, ciertamente el solo había escuchado a Mikasa tocando el piano y le parecía realmente increíble en lo que hacía.-

**Su voz… te rompe el alma.-** dijo Sasha conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras Jean le daba palmaditas intentando consolarla.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

**This pain is just too real**

_Este dolor es tan real_

**There's just too much that time **

_Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo_

**Cannot erase**

_No puede borrar_

**When you cry**

_Cuando llorabas_

**I'd wipe away all of you tears**

_Yo secaba todas tus lágrimas_

**When you scream**

_Cuando gritabas_

**I'd fight away all of your fears**

_Yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

**And i held your hand**

_Y he sostenido tu mano_

**Through all of these years**

_A través de todos estos años_

**But you still have**

_Pero tú todavía tienes_

**All of me**

_Todo de mí_

Levi sentía un nudo en su garganta, ella se refería a Eren ¿No?, y eso le dolía, pues sabía muy bien que ella intentaba odiar a su hermano, pero eso la hacía sufrir, el ser traicionada por quien creció a su lado sin duda había sido algo muy doloroso.

Mikasa sentía ganas de llorar mientras cantaba, rogaba porque Eren donde quisiera que se encontrará, la oyera y dejase de torturarla en sus sueños, que la dejase libre, recordaba cuando eran solo unos mocosos y ella lo consolaba cuando tenía una pesadilla, todas las veces que debía defenderlo en sus frecuentes peleas en la escuela, como tuvo que consolarlo el día que sus padres murieron, ella intento ser la mejor hermana para él, intento protegerlo, le dio todo el amor que creyó ella se le daba a un hermano, entonces ¿Por qué la había traicionado? ¿Por qué le había fallado? ¿Por qué fue él el causante de ese horrible dolor que constantemente atacaba su frágil mente?

**You used to captivate me**

_Solías cautivarme_

**By your resonating light**

_Con tu luz resonante_

**Now I'm bound by**

_Pero ahora estoy atada _

**The life you left behind**

_A la vida que dejaste atrás_

**Your face it haunts**

_Tu rostro acecha_

**My once pleasant dreams**

_Mis sueños que una vez fueron placenteros _

**Your vioce it chasea away**

_Tu voz ha perseguido_

**All the sanity in my**

_A toda la sensatez que hay en mí_

Dolía.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

**This pain is just too real**

_Este dolor es tan real_

**There's just too much that time **

_Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo_

**Cannot erase**

_No puede borrar_

**When you cry**

_Cuando llorabas_

**I'd wipe away all of you tears**

_Yo secaba todas tus lágrimas_

**When you scream**

_Cuando gritabas_

**I'd fight away all of your fears**

_Yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

**And i held your hand**

_Y he sostenido tu mano_

**Through all of these years**

_A través de todos estos años_

**But you still have**

_Pero tú todavía tienes_

**All of me**

_Todo de mí_

**I've tried so hard **

_He tratado tan duro_

**To tell myself**

_De decirme a mí misma_

**That you're gone**

_Que te has ido_

**But though you're still with me**

_Pero aunque todavía estés conmigo_

**I've been alone all along**

_He estado sola todo el tiempo_

**When you cry**

_Cuando llorabas_

**I'd wipe away all of you tears**

_Yo secaba todas tus lágrimas_

**When you scream**

_Cuando gritabas_

**I'd fight away all of your fears**

_Yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

**And i held your hand**

_Y he sostenido tu mano_

**Through all of these years**

_A través de todos estos años_

**But you still have**

_Pero tú todavía tienes_

**All of me**

_Todo de mí_

En algún momento su hermano había sido todo para ella, en algún momento lo había amado como correspondía, en algún momento él la traiciono, en algún momento ella trato de odiarlo, en algún momento las imágenes de esa noche volvieron a ella haciendo que se derrumbará, en algún momento ella se sintió prisionera de su fallecido hermano, pero hoy, con esa canción ella lo despedía para siempre de su vida.

**Eso fue lo más hermoso y lo más triste que he escuchado en mi vida.- **Annie parecía afectada, al igual que Berth quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Mikasa suspiro y comenzó a tocar enseguida su siguiente pieza, la pieza y canción que había compuesto para Levi… Quién por su parte estaba conmocionado y atento a todo lo que la morena hiciera.

**Can i ask you question please?**

_Puedo hacerte una pregunta por favor?_

**Promise you won't laugh at me**

_Prométeme que no te reirás de mí_

**Honestly i'm standing here**** Afraid i'll be betrayed**

_Honestamente estoy aquí con miedo a ser traicionada_

**As twisted as it seems, i only fear love when it's in my dreams**

_Tan loco como parece, solo le temo al amor cuando está en mis sueños_

**So let in the morning light and let the darkness fades away**

_Así que deja la luz en la mañana y deja que la oscuridad desaparezca_

Todos concordaban con él, ciertamente Mikasa jamás había cantado frente a ellos, Levi sentía su piel erizada, nunca pensó que Mikasa cantaría, y ella le había pedido que escuchará la letra, pues al parecer era un mensaje para él, su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho…

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

Ella cantaba con dolor, la vida la había golpeado tanto, había perdido a sus padres con apenas 9 años, y luego a los 14 había perdido a sus padres adoptivos, creyó perder a su hermano cuando se fue a la milicia, intento suicidarse, su hermano la había violado y luego se había suicidado, más bien muerto tras meses en coma, pero dentro de eso, lo único bueno había sido Levi, él la hacía querer vivir, quería todo con él, se esforzaba en superar aquella noche para poder responder correctamente a su propuesta, se preguntaba si Levi querría ayudarla, si estaba dispuesto aún a convertir las rosas negras que la vida le había dado, por una color rojo, por una vida llena de amor verdadero. Ciertamente no entendía el amor, jamás lo había conocido, hasta que él llego a su vida, así que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar frente a él.

Levi sintió un golpe en su corazón, el entendía su dolor, quería salvarla, ¿Ella se lo estaba lo permitiendo ahora? ¿Era aquella una autorización?

**Drowning in my loneliness**

_Ahogándome__ en mi soledad_

**How long must i hold my breath?**

_Cuanto tiempo debo sostener mi aliento?_

**So much emptiness inside i could fill the deepest sea**

_Demasiado vacía por dentro, podría llenar el mar más profundo_

**I reach to the sky as the moon looks on**

_Llego al cielo así como la luna_

**One last year has come and gone**

_Un año ha venido y se ha ido_

**It's time to let your love rain down on me**

_Es tiempo de dejar que tu amor caiga como la lluvia sobre mí_

Todos parecían maravillados, sin embargo el dolor en esa canción era evidente, su voz, tocaba su corazón, el corazón de cada uno de los presentes, especialmente de cierto azabache, quién sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, y sentía un leve ardor en sus mejillas. Tal como la letra decía, un año había llegado lleno de dolor, pero parecía disiparse.

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

'**Cause i feel like i've never known love**

_Tengo la sensación de que nunca he conocido el amor_

**I feel like I've never known love**

_Siento que nunca he conocido el amor_

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

_Puedes convertir mis rosas negras a rojas?_

'**Cause i feel like i've never known love**

_Tengo la sensación de que nunca he conocido el amor_

**I feel like I've never known love**

_Siento que nunca he conocido el amor_

Cuando acabo permaneció en silencio, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, se encontraba como en trance, pero el fuerte aplauso del público la hizo volver, todos estaban vueltos locos, la morena los había dejado sin palabras. El azabache quería abrazarla, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, quería prometerle que jamás volvería a sentirse vacía con él.

Tras el eufórico aplauso del público ella se levantó sonrojada y tras hacer una reverencia se retiró lo más pronto posible del lugar, una mujer la llevo a los camarines, solo dos personas más que mostraran su talento y luego tras evaluarlo los jueces anunciarían al ganador, sinceramente no esperaba ganar, pero se sentía feliz de haber sacado lo que llevaba dentro.

Cuando estaban todos en el escenario y se abrió el sobre para dictaminar el resultado, Levi había corrido a comprar rosas rojas para ella, daba igual si ganaba o no, ella esa noche había dado un inmenso paso, estaba seguro que le había tan difícil, estaba más que claro, él le propondría matrimonio nuevamente, le daría todo el amor que ella necesitaba, estaría a su lado para siempre.

**Y el ganador o ganadora de la noche es**….- la tensión se sentía en el aire.- **la señorita Mikasa Ackerman.**

Los aplausos no tardaron, y ella se sentía desfallecer, debía haber un error, ella, había ganado, no era algo imposible, no podía creerlo. Tras el abrazo de sus contrincantes y el feroz aplauso de todos bajo del escenario, y allí estaba él, sonriendo, con su pelo revuelto y su respiración agitada, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.- **Felicidades, te luciste, fue… fue lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida, tu voz, es … es hermosa.**

**Hmp… G-Gracias- **intento voltear a otro lado ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas, Levi le entrego el ramo y se acercó a ella con lentitud, como pidiendo autorización para besarla, ella cerro los ojos como respuesta, y sus labios se encontraron.

Estaba segura que a partir de ese día, las cosas retomarían el rumbo que debieron seguir desde el comienzo, estaba segura que aquella noche solo sería una herida, que después de un año, debía estar sellada y espera que no volviese a sangrar nuevamente.

Esperaba que a partir de ese día, la vida solo le diera rosas rojas, y que las negras quedarán en el olvido.

**Bien lo dejo hasta aquí TTnTT si sabía que al poner Drama debía hacerlos sufrir, pero creo que se me ha pasado la mano Q-Q en el siguiente cap intentaré ser más buenita con ellos :'C **


End file.
